Harry and Draco Sexy Dirty Sweaty Monkey Sex
by M-C-R
Summary: Harry's friendship with ron and hermione is over and Draco is lonely and wants Harry as a friend. Harry asks so will Draco and Harry have a friendship or will it be more then that?
1. Discovering the truth

Discovering the truth

Draco Malfoy turned the corner of the dungeon hallway and looked around to see if he was still alone before continuing to walk. The young Slytherin had once again encountered a sleepless night. So, as he always did, he wondered out into the dark castle in search of something to amuse himself with or until he felt tired enough to go to sleep. He hugged the black heavy cloak around himself as he felt the chill of the night breeze around him. Under that he wore a black short-sleeve t-shirt and black silk pajama pants. It was coming to the end of the school year and he was thinking of just staying at Hogwarts for the summer. It sure beat going home to his abusive father and neglecting mother. The blonde looked up when he heard a noise and spotted someone coming his way. He dared into the shadows and watched the figure waiting until he could see who they were. Once he was able to make out the person's face he let out a small groan. Why was Harry Potter here?

Harry approached the spot where he was sure he saw someone he stopped. While looking around he heard a groan. Looking toward that spot he heard a ruffle of a clock. Moving toward the spot Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows. Surprised just a little he said, "Why are you out here Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion and amusement. "Who died and gave you permission to call me by my first name," asked and crossed his arms in a snotty fashion. "Besides I have more of a right than you to be down in the dungeons than you. So, the real question is: Why are you down here, Potter?" He spat out the name as if it were poison.

"Well, I to have the right too, being head boy and all, wouldn't you say, Draco? You know, I could give you detention until the end of the year, God I would love to see you on your hands and knees like a maid for me," said Harry and gave Draco Malfoy a smile and mimicked Draco by folding his arms.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't even give me that Head Boy crap. You know what Potter; I don't need any of your shit right now so I'm just going to go now before either of us get caught." He uncrossed his arms and began to walk away back toward his room. "Oh, and by the way do _not_ address me be my first name," he said without turning around.

"DRACO LUSIC MALFOY, stop right there or you will be seeing the Head Master," said Harry walking up behind Draco waiting for him to say something.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks after hearing his father's name. He closed his eyes and trying to block out the memory of the awful disturbing things the older blonde had said to him in his life. He spun around to face the boy and a bit startled at how close he was. "Why are you being so difficult about this?" he asked bitterly

(A/N- Harry is being difficult about letting Draco go back to Draco's room)

"Because I'm worried about you Draco," said Harry in a calm, sweet, nice voice lifting his hand and pulling Draco's head up to look into his eyes of ocean blue. "Draco, I've seen the way you have been acting and you are different, you won't even talk back to Hermione when she calls you names and I wish to know what's wrong. Please tell me, Draco."

Draco looked at him shocked at the boldness and gentleness of his enemy. He pulled Harry's hand off of his face, but kept a hold on to it not realizing what he was doing. He sounded a lot less aggressive then he wanted to. "And why do even give a shit how I feel?"

"Because I'm worried and I noticed in my heart that around the beginning of this year that I have feeling for you and I want to know what is wrong," said Harry moving a little closer and linking their fingers together automatically.

He looked at him for a bit in awkward silence then looked down at their hands. He wanted to pull away so badly but he knew he couldn't, even if he tried. He moved his head back up to stare into Harry's eyes. He didn't realize it, but he started to cry silently.

Harry wiped the tears away and pulled Draco toward him and held him in his arms, rubbing his back trying to calm the boy in his arms.

Draco cried softly as held Harry back. "Why does it all have to be like this? Why couldn't we have been friends? Why did you refuse me?"

"I wish I never had now, Ron and Hermione are so into each other they barely talk to me any more. Draco if you care to be friends then here." Harry pulled back and backed up a little and held out his hand and said, "Draco Malfoy it would be my pleasure for you to shake my hand and start a friendship with an enemy that has grown and is asking you for friendship. Will you except?"

Draco looked at the extended hand and wiped his tears away. He was about to shake the hand then he pulled back, "What will everyone say when they see us hanging out. It could get ugly. I would lose all of my respect." He looked down feeling bad. He wanted to shake the hand so badly, but it could result in ruining his reputation. He looked back to Harry. "FUCK ALL OF THEM!" he said then shook the offered hand with a wicked smile.

Harry gripped the hand and pulled Draco toward him and hugged him lifting him up and twirling around and then stopped looking happier than anytime in the past five and a half years. Then Harry pulled Draco up again and twirled around again then stopped saying, "The only respect you lose are the git ass friends that don't really act like friends. If they stop being your friend then they are no friend at all." Then Harry repeated the twirling with Draco in his arms.

Draco was completely caught off guard with all the twirling. Once Harry put him down the last time he took a step back and almost fell over with dizziness. "Okay, Pot…I mean Harry. There is no reason to get that excited." He laughed a bit, the first time Harry had ever actually seen him genuinely laugh. "Oh yeah, and what's this about you having feelings for me?"

"Well, I've been thinking about you a lot and I found out that I like you and I wished that you like me to but I've seen you around with Pansy and a lot of other Slytherins but I don't know you haven't noticed but you seem not too sure with men like Dean and other people. Plus you have to say you are one sexy beast," said Harry with a sigh then laughed by how lame he sounded. "God I'm bad at doing this. I sound so stupid, but oh well."

He made a disgusted face and shivered a bit, "Pansy? Are you kidding me? I hate that bitch so much. Besides I only like boys and I've never liked girls. I just walk around with them for show." He shivered again at the thought of Pansy. "And…when I really think about it, you're not half bad looking yourself," he blushed a bit.

"I know I also have a nice ass too," said Harry winking and started to show it off. "But it's getting late, tomorrow we can go to my room and talk or walk or snog or something," said Harry, "or we can snog right now." And with that Harry closed the gap between him and Draco licking the bottom of Draco's lip asking for permission of entrance.

Draco shivered a bit with pleasure and closed his own eyes. He put his hand on the side of Harry's face before darting out his own tongue. He ran it along the top and bottom lip of the Gryffindor and pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Moaning, Harry put his hands on Draco's hips and moved them into the shadows up against the wall. Harry then picked Draco up and pulled Draco's legs around his waist. Then proceeded to take off Draco's cloak and shirt.

Draco moaned softly and helped him take off both of their clothes. He had been with a few boys before, but none of them had actually made him moan. He stood back on the floor so he could pull off his pajama bottoms. Once they were gone, he was standing there naked. He had forgotten to wear underwear.

Harry finished taking off his clothes and started to kiss Draco again, then in a few seconds they were back moaning and rubbing against each other. He pulled Draco back up so the boy could wrap his legs around Harry's waist. Harry then moved his hand in between each of their bodies and grasped their erections together and started pumping his hand. In a few minutes their breaths started gasping in short breaths.

Draco pulled from the kiss to breathe as well. He began to suck on Harry's neck planning on marking him. Once he was sure he had made a good hickey, he stopped sucking and looked at it. The circle of skin was deep purple and sure to last a while. He stood back on the floor not wanting to come this way. He reversed them to Harry was pinned against the wall. Draco dropped to his knees and watched the dark haired boy's cock twitch in the air.

"Please, Draco, I need to come," said Harry trying to not scream while holding back everything that had happened and hoping to God Draco didn't see or feel the scars on his back from his uncle.

Draco looked at him and nodded. He grasped the boy's erection in his hand then began to suck on it. He bobbed his head up and down sucking and swirling his tongue expertly. With his other hand he messaged his balls moaning softly.

Harry could feel Draco moan and he almost screamed with pleasure and wanted more but he didn't force Draco to do anything. Then he felt a hot wave of pleasure course through him and nearly screamed when he came.

Draco smiled as he tasted the hot cum in his mouth. He pulled away and swallowed the body fluid. He stroked himself and came onto Harry's leg. He closed his eyes and kissed Harry's thigh. He licked his own cum off of his hand then whispered softly, "That was wonderful. Just imagine what we can do tomorrow."

"I can wait," said Harry his fantasy had come true. "But for now we should turn in. What do you think, Draco?"

He nodded and stood up. He kissed the boy softly then picked up his clothes. "Until tomorrow," he said softly then left quickly.


	2. author's note

**Something for us**

**December 25th 2004**

Upon waking from his slumber the events of the previous evening came rushing back to him and for some reason making Harry reluctant to get up.

When he eventually dragged himself down to Gryffindor common room he was somewhat disappointed to discover that not a single present had been sent to him by his friends, they had completely forgotten him.

Trying desperately hard not to care he dressed and decided he wasn't hungry and he had nothing else better to do he would go to the room that Dumbledore had assigned to him for training and do just that. The room included a large mat covered area to prevent injury, a punch bag and a various assortment of weapons that Harry had to be sufficiently trained in.

Harry trudged down the festively decorated hallway, the tinsel and cheerily singing coats of armour only made him feel more depressed.

At one point Professor Magonigal past him, a huge grin on her face as she wished him a happy Christmas, Harry did not reply except for muttering a soft 'bah humbug' under his breath.

The room in which Harry was headed towards was concealed behind a portrait on the sixth floor, it portrayed the four founders and the sorting hat. Harry spoke the password 'stand united' and entered, the room was cold, empty and uninviting but Harry shut the portrait hall all the same and lit a fire within. The heat quickly spread and warmed the room to an habitable standard.

Harry stripped himself of shoes, socks and jumper, doing a few stretches so not to pull a muscle. He then set into the punch bag showing it no mercy.

After two hours of continuous training Harry stopped leaning breathlessly on the cold stone wall taking small sips from a bottle of water. As the time slowly past his breathing returned to normal. He was about to charm a sword to attack him so he could get some sword practice in when their was a small knock on the portrait hole before it swung open.

Harry ignored the person who now entered not even caring to take notice of who it was. The person watched as a plain silver sword swung itself around and began to attack Harry of it's own accord. Harry who was brandishing Godric Gryffindor's sword defended himself quite skilfully, though not meaning to show off in the slightest.

After about fifteen minutes a voice that Harry recognised ended the spell with a swish of his wand, much to the annoyance of Harry. He turned menacingly towards the person standing not two feet from him only to find it was the one person he really didn't want to see, Draco Malfoy and he was smirking.

"Never, and I mean never interrupt me again." He scowled still clenching his sword tightly in his hand as if he were ready to attack at any moment.

"And here I was going to offer you a compliment Potter."

"What do you want?"

Harry turned his back on Draco placing the swords back on the wall with the others before grabbing his jumper and pulling it on along with his shoes and socks.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you, lunch is going to be served in" Draco checked his watch "in ten minutes, for some reason he wants you present."

"Why did he send you?"

"No idea, maybe so you could show off, something you've already done, or perhaps it is to encourage us to be more civil to one another."

"Great." Harry muttered to himself, then deciding he needed a shower before he presented himself to the public he headed toward the exit completely ignoring the smirking Slytherin. However it seemed that Draco wasn't going to leave Harry be just yet. In fact he followed Harry all the way up to the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor.

"Why are you following me?"

"I was asked to escort you down to the great hall."

Harry sighed in an exasperated tone. "Fine, now wait here unless you have to 'escort' me to the shower as well." Harry opened the portrait hole and had stepped inside before he realised that Draco actually was following him inside. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting you to the shower."

"What, no, wait here." Harry said shutting the portrait shut behind him before Draco could come in and harass him further.

He stripped off and turned the water on to a decent temperature before stepping in. By the time he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist he felt a lot more relaxed than he had done a few minutes before hand.

Harry grabbed his clothes and hurriedly started pulling them on as he was already running a little late, assuming that Draco would still be outside he went down into the common room in his boxers as he was attempting to pull on his trousers.

The sight that met his eyes made him pull up his trousers in record time, Draco was lounging on one of the scarlet sofas his feet propped up on the coffee table. Doing up his trouser button he pulled on his shirt and set about doing that up also.

"About time." He said, his eyes sweeping over Harry's exposed flesh before it was covered

"I thought I told you to wait outside."

"Got bored." Draco shrugged getting up as Harry finished pulling on a pair of shoes. "Are you coming or not?"

"Whatever

They went down in complete silence, neither had anything to say to the other. What were two enemies supposed to say to each other apart from discuss the grim topic of the war that loomed ever closer, the same war in which they would fight, side by side in.

The Professors and the handful of other students were awaiting their arrival so the Christmas lunch could begin. Harry sat opposite Dumbledore and Draco took the only other vacant seat in-between Pansy and Harry.

No one tried to engage Harry in any conversation throughout the whole meal, as the desert plates cleared Dumbledore quietly requested Harry's company on a short walk after dinner.

Reluctantly so Harry agreed, his thoughts were only on all the valuable training time he would be missing while he was keeping the headmaster company.

Harry watched as Dumbledore took off his cracker hat and stood up to excuse himself, Harry did the same and the two of them left the great hall in silence watched closely by Draco. Pansy, Blaise and Millicent all noticed this and looked at him pityingly before all excusing themselves.


End file.
